Resemblances
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Nic o něm nevěděla. Ale během chvíle se dozvěděla všechno. Možná dokonce víc, než by chtěla. AUTP, Edward


**Resemblances**

_Je po všem! – Ve snu zřel jsem, co mne čeká._

_Už nadějí můj zítřek nepřetéká,_

_Mých šťastných dnů je hrstka na přelomu._

_Neštěstí vítr mrazivý mne honí,_

_Můj úsvit žití temná mračna cloní,_

_Naděje, láska, radost jdou mi z domu!_

_Kéž bych moh paměť ještě přidat k tomu._

_(George Gordon Byron – Hodiny zahálky)_

Edward si vždycky myslel, že po smrti není nic. Protože nemohlo existovat něco jako posmrtný život, ať už tak či onak, ne pro ně, zatracence, kteří už samotným svým bytím zpochybňovali Boha.

Ano, Edward byl přesvědčen, že pokud jednou jeho dny skutečně skončí, nebude už nic, co by následovalo. Nic, co by ho ještě čekalo. Nikdy.

Tak proč to tolik bolelo? Proč měl pocit, jako by mu někdo zaživa vyrval srdce z těla a na jeho místo dal hořící pochodeň, jež ho spalovala zevnitř a nedávala mu ani na okamžik vydechnout, odpoutat se na chvíli od toho nepřetržitého a nekonečného utrpení?

Tak tohle bylo po smrti. Neštěstí. Bolest. Chlad. A vzpomínky.

Byla to smrt, co ho tolik zasáhlo, samozřejmě. Ale bohužel ne jeho, ačkoli to tak vnímal. To, co ho tolik zranilo, co ho uvrhlo do temnoty, byla její smrt. _Bellina_ smrt.

***

Les byl s každým jejím krokem hustější a temnější, listí a kmeny stromů se slévaly v jednolitou zelenou stěnu, která ji pomalu obkličovala, když se zmateně rozhlížela okolo sebe. Podívala se do mapy a zamračila se. Tady někde by přece měla být pěšina. Jenže to tak vůbec nevypadalo, kapradí bylo všude stejně, nikde nebyla prošlapaná cesta, která by jí naznačovala správný směr.

Zpěv ptáků utichl. Povzdychla si a s posledním pohledem do mapy udělal několik nerozhodných kroků ještě hlouběji do lesa.

Ušla sotva pár metrů, když se mezi stromy něco velmi rychle mihlo a listí napravo od ní zašustilo. Prudce se otočila, dech zrychlený, srdce jí hlasitě bušilo. Oči upírala do nekonečného moře zeleně, prohledávala ho pohledem a pátrala po něčem, po čemkoli, co mohlo ten zvuk způsobit. Nikde se nic nepohnulo, na vše okolo se sneslo absolutní, tíživé ticho, tlačilo jí na ušní bubínky a působilo téměř hrůzostrašně.

Schovávalo se to.

Po zádech jí přejel mráz a ona zrychlila, noříc se mezi stromy. Měla strach. Nevěděla, co to je, ani kde to je, ale byla si jistá, že ji to sleduje. Cítila v zádech upřený pohled a věděla, že to vyčkává, až přijde ta pravá chvíle, aby…

Opět se něco pohnulo, přímo za ní, mnohem blíže než poprvé. Rozběhla se. Mapa jí proklouzla mezi třesoucími se prsty a měkce se snesla na zem, ale ona se pro ni nevrátila, příliš vyděšená na to, aby se i jen ohlédla. Za sebou neslyšela žádné kroky, jen tichounké šeptání listí, jakoby někdo – nebo něco – rozhrnoval větve ve snaze dostat se až k ní.

Protivné čvachtání bláta pod jejíma nohama se rozléhalo do dáli, stejně jako její namáhavé oddechování. Žíznivě lapala po dechu, nemohla běžet dál, ale nemohla ani zastavit, protože jen malý kousek za ní se stále ozývalo šustění v podrostu, měla dojem, že zaslechla tiché zasvištění vzduchu, jakoby za ní někdo velmi rychle běžel, tak rychle, že to snad ani nebylo možné. Nebo ano?

Zmateně se zarazila, když vběhla na mýtinu, která tam docela určitě neměla být. V této části Washingtonu měl být les hustý, skoro neprostupný a souvislý. Tak kde se tady vzala tahle dokonale kulatá mýtina, obsypaná květinami všech barev a vůní?

Nejistě vstoupila mezi květiny, okouzlená krásou všude kolem natolik, že téměř zapomněla na svého pronásledovatele. Ve chvíli, kdy ji to _něco_ opět přišlo na mysl, postřehla mezi stromy na okraji mýtiny až přespříliš rychlý pohyb. Zhluboka se nadechla, protože věděla, že ať už je to cokoli – medvěd, nebo nějaká divoká kočka – nedokáže tomu utéct. Po tváři jí skanula jediná němá slza a zavřela oči.

Všechno zmizelo v naprosté tmě, zůstaly jen zvuky, šumění větru, který zčistajasna polaskal její tváře, a tiché šokované zalapání po dechu. Rozlepila víčka, absolutně nepřipravená na to, co uvidí.

Před ní stál chlapec. Nádherný jako slunečný den nebo noční obloha plná hvězd. Překvapením se jí rozšířily oči. Byl dokonalý. Vysoký, s pevnou postavou, jemné bronzově hnědé vlasy mu v mírném vánku poletovaly okolo obličeje, jenž byl tím nejkrásnějším, který kdy v životě viděla, přestože byl neskutečně bledý a zkřivený bolestí. Jednu dlaň si tiskl na srdce a druhou natahoval k ní, jakoby se jí chtěl dotknout, zároveň však pomalu couval pryč od ní.

Zajíkla se a podvědomě udělala krok k němu. Ztuhnul s pohledem pevně upřeným na její obličej a najednou vypadal jako kus kamene, socha nějakého antického hrdiny, jako bůh.

„Proboha," vydechl a přitiskl si i druhou ruku na hruď, která se téměř nezvedala, jak povrchně dýchal. Nebo nedýchal vůbec? „Jsi jí tak podobná…"

Do očí jí vstoupily slzy. V jeho hlase se skrývalo tolik bolesti… tolik utrpení. O kom to mluvil? O nějaké dívce, kterou znal, nebo možná i miloval? Co se s ní stalo? na okamžik zadržela dech, když ji něco napadlo. Byla snad ta dívka mrtvá?

Chlapec se svezl na kolena, dlaně stále přitisknuty k hrudi. Vypadal tak bezmocně. A ona teď jeho trápení prožívala s ním, zatímco na ní visel očima a přikyvoval, skoro jako by slyšel její nevyslovenou otázku.

„Málem jsem tě zabil, tak jako ji…" Sklopil hlavu a skryl obličej do dlaní. Zachvěla se, ale nebála se, ne doopravdy. Nevěřila, že by jí dokázal ublížit, když před ní klečel na kolenou, pohřbený ve svých vzpomínkách, ztracený sám v sobě.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se tichounce, hrdlo sevřené. Snad ji ani nemohl slyšet. Ale slyšel.

Nevzhlédl. „Její tělo se nedokázalo vyrovnat s jedem. Její srdce…" zaváhal, „nemohli jsme tušit, že to nevydrží. Tím se utěšuju. Ale je to moje vina, neměl jsem to nikdy dovolit…" Hlas se mu zlomil a on se odmlčel.

Překonala ten poslední metr mezi nimi a klesla do trávy, proti němu. Zvedl hlavu a zadíval se jí do očí, rty se mu chvěly. „Nejsi skutečná, viď?" zamumlal a opět k ní natáhl ruku. Roztřesenými prsty něžně přejel po linii její lícní kosti. Jeho dotyk byl jemný jako motýlí křídla, kůži měl studenou jako led. Bolestně zasténal, jako by ho její pokožka pálila, a pohladil ji znovu.

Bylo to příjemné. Přivřela oči a zpod víček jí vyklouzly dvě velké třpytivé slzy. Plakala i za něj. „Miloval jsi ji hodně?" Šeptala.

„Miloval jsem ji jako nic jiného na světě," odpověděl. „Pořád ještě ji miluju." Dotkl se jejích vlasů. „Jsi jí hrozně podobná, vážně," trpitelsky se pousmál. „Máš stejné oči jako ona. Jako moje Bella. Ale tebe _slyším_."

Zadržovala dech a uplakaně sledovala, jak vstal. Nechal ji klečet na zemi, v trávě, obklopenou květinami. „Snad je jí teď líp, než by jí kdy mohlo být se mnou. Přeju si to."

Chvěla se a plakala, útroby se jí svíraly soucitem s neznámým mladíkem.

„Sbohem, Bello," zašeptal do prostoru louky, a pak upřel pohled na zataženou oblohu. „Sbohem."

A najednou byl pryč.

Nikdy nezjistila, kdo to byl, a nikdy už ho znovu nepotkala. Jen jedním si byla jistá. Nebyl to člověk.

Řekly jí to jeho oči, rudé jako krev.


End file.
